fictional_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Dungavory
Dungavory (Dungavorian pronunciation: /'dʌŋgævori/) is the capital and largest city of Sekstayēn. It's population was 2,142,000 in 2010. The population is slightly declining. Dungavory is known for its relaxed attitude, fatty cuisine, hot climate, and many tourist attractions. It was ranked #2 in the world for livability in 2015. History It is unknown when Dungavory was founded, but DNA testing has revealed that the residents come from the coast of modern-day Redika. It is believed that they wanted to explore east, but didn't want to go over the mountains. In 1850, Dungavory was a city-state much like Circadia is today, however the country of sekstayen took them over in 1851. Dungavory experienced a population boom in the 1960s when air conditioning became mainstream, as summers are almost unbearable without it. The population expanded from 11,000 in 1965 to 55,000 in 1966, and by 1970 the population was 554,000. The rapid increase in population is attributed to the King Essokta advertising the city as awesome across the world. When the Tomdūd Rebel Group's Exodus of 1971 was living in Circadia, they got aggravated in 1972 with King Oghterbūrgwal's conservativeness, tensions gradually escalated until war broke out in 1977. It took two years for the Circadians to get independence, only because the Sekstayeners couldn't handle the April cold snap. On April 1, 2015, over 100 invaders from Hateville, which was then in Redika, took over the city with shame and hate in the early morning hours. It took ten weeks to get the city mostly back under control, when the invaders went to fight in the Redikan Civil War. Geography and Climate Dungavory is located at latitude 23N, longitude 128W. The vegetation is tropical marsh surrounding the city. Dungavory is in the Sekstayener Lowlands, which have a tropical wet and dry climate (Koppen As) with precipitation in the winter months. In the winter months, there is often fog and drizzle for days at a time, although heavier rain does occur. Snow is extremely rare; the only time that accumulation was recorded was on the night of January 31, 1950. There have been recorded wintry mixes. Demographics As of 2010, there were 2,142,000 people. 33% reported being married, with an additional 16% of people report being in a romantic relationship, but not married. 82% of people identify as liberal, and 16% identify as moderate. Only 2% identify as conservative. Dungavorian is the official language of Sekstayen. 88% of Dungavorians speak Dungavorian at home. Another 10% speak Internetian (English), and 2% speak another language as their primary language. Culture The culture of Dungavory is centered on food and leisure. The Xeksilont district is a tourist attraction with bakeries and candy stores as far as the eye can see. There are many good restaurants in the city. Social life often revolves around food. The last weekend of November is the International Pie Festival, where bakers from all around the world sell many pies in Xeksilont. The Sekstayener work ethic is relaxed. All citizens of Sekstayen get a paid vacation from June 15-August 31. Many of them vacation during that time. It is highly discouraged to work on weekends. Schools are 1st to 12th grade. Homework is usually less than an hour a night, even in the upper grades. Standardized testing is nonexistant, and grades don't really matter. It is required to take writing, science, math, and history through the 11th grade. Music education is prevalent, and required through 8th grade. The music of Dungavory, and Sekstayen in general, is diverse. Common instruments include fiddle, bagpipes, whistles, bass, and drums. The music scene is very active, with concerts happening somewhere in the city almost every night.